The invention relates to a drum-shaped scanning device for a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetizable record carrier in the form of a tape, which record carrier can be wrapped at least partly around the circumferential surface of the scanning device, the device comprising at least one rotatable one-piece head mount for a magnetic head or heads for scanning the record carrier wrapped around the circumferential surface. Such apparatus will be referred to hereinafter as a rotary tape-scanning apparatus. In known apparatus of this type the head or heads is or are arranged substantially symmetrically relative to a radial line through the axis of rotation of the head mount, the latter comprising a planar mounting portion for mounting said head or heads on the scanning device and a planar carrier portion for carrying the magnetic head or heads, which carrier portion is connected to the mounting portion by at least one flexible strip-shaped connecting member which functions as an integral hinge, which extends substantially in the same direction as said radial line, and which is deformable for adjustment of the carrier portion relative to the mounting portion the planes of the mounting portion and the carrier portion extending substantially perpendicularly to the axis of rotation, and an adjusting device, which bears against an abutment, acting on the carrier portion for adjusting this portion relative to the mounting portion in the axial direction. The phase "in the axial direction" is to be understood to mean in a direction parallel or substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the head mount.
Such a scanning device is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,522. This known scanning device comprises a disc-shaped head mount having one mounting portion and four carrier portions, one for each magnetic head, as well as members which integrally interconnect the mounting portion and the carrier portions. The connecting members and the carrier portions are disposed in one plane, so that the head mount requires a comparatively large amount of space. However, this is unfavourable for the construction of scanning devices of small diameter, as are required for equipment having small dimensions and a high storage capacity. In this known scanning device each carrier portion is integrally connected to the mounting portion by three strip-shaped connecting members. One of the connecting members extends in the direction of the radial line and each carrier portion is adjustable relative to the mounting portion via this connecting member by means of two set-screws for adjusting the azimuth position of the magnetic head which is secured to the carrier portion. The other two connecting members extend perpendicularly to the direction of the relevant radial line and each carrier portion is adjustable relative to the mounting portion via these two connecting members by means of a set-screw for adjusting the axial position, i.e., the position in the axial direction, of the magnetic head which is secured to the carrier portion. However, it is then essential that the normal distance between the magnetic head and the connecting members which extend perpendicularly to the radial line is as large as possible in order to ensure that the adjusting movement of the carrier portion during adjustment of the axial position of the magnetic head does not adversely affect the inclined position of the magnetic head, which, as is known, should be such that the magnetic-head co-operates with a record carrier scanned by said head with its entire head face. As in this known scanning device the mounting portion, the connecting members and the carrier portion of the head mount are disposed in one plane, said normal distance can only be comparatively small.